


Mini Moose

by iSpiritual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring John Winchester, Dean is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Dean, non-graphic birth, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: Being pregnant wasn’t by any means a walk in the park and being pregnant with a Winchester baby with their giant genetics was differently not easy. Especially if said baby’s father was one Sam Winchester. You’d affectionately given the baby the nickname of Mini Moose.





	Mini Moose

Being pregnant wasn’t by any means a walk in the park and being pregnant with a Winchester baby with their giant genetics was differently not easy. Especially if said baby’s father was one Sam Winchester. You’d affectionately given the baby the nickname of Mini Moose and that wasn’t just because of the size but also because your baby loved to kick.

  
The first three months passed by without a hitch it was only when you were creeping into your fourth month did things start to go pear shaped, every now and again, Sam would find you curled up in a blanket on the sofa watch reruns of your favorite show crying for no apparent reason. Your mood swings were terrible and mostly aimed at Sam but he took it all like a champ, then there were your cravings, god they were weird. The newest was pickles dipped in peanut butter but they changed often and it would leave you a ball of frustration trying to find out what the baby wanted.

  
You were six months pregnant with a baby boy and was so ready to have this pregnancy over and done with. ‘’You are so grounded.’’ You groaned as the baby kicked right into your kidneys and Sam chuckled, ‘’Kidney?’’

‘’Yeah, seems like mini moose is destined to be a champion kick boxer.’’

Sam came up behind you and started to rub your lower back in soothing circles; his other hand splayed across your forever – in your opinion – swelling stomach. ‘’Maybe someone is just excited to see uncle Dean?’’

  
You smiled, ‘’Uncle Dean is going to be worst when it comes to spoiling our little mini moose, I’d say more so than his grandparents.’’

‘’Ohh I don’t know about that; Mom’s been planning a huge baby shower since we told her.’’ You leant back against Sam in an attempted to take most of the weight of your back; the back pain wasn’t anything new but it was slowly starting to become more often.

  
‘’You’re back hurting?’’ You could hear the concern in Sam’s voice, ‘’Yeah; think I’ve been stood up for too long.’’

‘’Come here.’’ He gently cradled your hand in his and guided you to the couch, first he sat down on the opposite end of the couch swing his legs up his opened his arms, inviting you to lie down against him. You happily accepted lying in between his legs with your back to his chest; you let out a sigh as the pressure on your back started to ease away.

  
‘’Better?’’

‘’Much, thank you.’’ Sam’s hand came down and smoothed over your stomach feeling for the kicks, ‘’He is moving a lot today.’’

‘’After keeping me awake most of the night you’d think he’d be tuckered out.’’ Sam hummed; ‘’I know but you’re handling it so well, love that you’re so strong.’’  
You could have stayed lied like this with Sam all day it was one of the things that made the pregnancy a little easier. Being cradled in Sam’s arms as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, was perfect.

  
He ran his hands down your arms as he sat up a little bit, ‘’As much as I’d love to sit with you all day I’m afraid we did promise Dean we’d go and see him.’’

Letting out a groan, ‘’You’re gonna have to help me sit up.’’

Sam slipped out behind you before he helped you up into the sitting position, ‘’God I feel like a turtle on its shell.’’

‘’A cute turtle though.’’

You mocked glared, ‘’Better than being a huge ass moose.’’

‘’A handsome moose.’’

‘’Shut up and get in the car.’’

When it came to getting mother henned you didn’t know who was worse out of the Winchester family; but Dean came up high on the list. You remembered the day clearly when you and Sam announced that you were expecting, Mary straight out burst out into tears and you even caught John crying in the kitchen and promised not to tell a soul.  
Dean on the other hand didn’t cry but slowly made his way over with a shocked look on his face, placing his hand ever so gently on your stomach. Asking; ‘’I’m going to be an uncle?’’ Over and over almost hysterical before he finally believed you, that’s when he broke out into a massive smile. He almost crushed you when he brought you in for a hug before he pulled away almost as if he’d been burnt panicking because he thought he’d hurt the baby. You still laugh about it to this day.

‘’I’m hungry.’’

‘’You’re always hungry.’’

‘’I’ll have you know that I am carrying a baby inside of me.’’

Sam huffed a laugh taking one hand of the steering wheel to place a gentle pat on your stomach, ‘’So what does he want?’’

You sat back and through for a moment you defiantly wanted something cold and crunchy, ‘’Ice pops, the ones that are long and wrapped in plastic.’’

‘’Okay, ice pops it is.’’

Sam had long since stopped questioning your cravings it only took one question and you ended up flipping on him. He pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket and forever the gentlemen helped you out of the car and kept his arm wrapped around you as you both walked.  
‘’So, any flavors you want?’’

‘’I’m not fussed, I just want ice pops.’’

The two of you were stood in the freezer aisle looking for the ice pops that you wanted; Sam was rubbing your lower back as the ache started blooming once more. ‘’I want those ones.’’ You pointed at a box of ‘Mr Freeze’ ice pops, and Sam reached up and grabbed a box.

‘’Grab another two more just to be sure.’’  
Sam looked gob smacked for a moment the box already had twenty inside but he obediently grabbed another two boxes. You held one box close to you debating whenever or not to rip it open and start devouring them.

‘’I’m sure you can wait another five minutes.’’

‘’Oh, son you have no idea.’’ An unknown voice spoke up from behind you and you both turned around; there was an older woman wearing the regulation supermarket uniform, ‘’No craving can wait believe me I’ve got two kids. So, you can open the box sweetheart.’’

With that you ripped open the box picking out a cola flavored ice pop; the first bite felt like heaven the crunch was satisfying. The woman smiled, ‘’I best get back to work now but I must say that you two are the cutest and I hope everything goes well.’’

You thanked her and the two of you went to paid for your items, even the cashier gave you an all-knowing look.  
On the way to Dean’s apartment you had already eaten five ice pops which you were already starting to regret as the pressure that was on your bladder was ready to burst. You were shifting on the spot as you stood in the elevator, ‘’Can this thing go any slower?’’

Sam chuckled, ‘’I did tell you to slow down on the ice pops when we were in the car.’’

‘’I will hit you.’’

When the elevator doors opened, you rushed out waddling your way to Dean’s door and without even bothering with knocking you opened the door and quickly made your way inside, completely walking passed Dean who was standing in surprise. Sam was laughing at the confused face of his older brother, ‘’She really needed to use the bathroom.’’  
Dean just smiled and brought his brother into a hug, slapping him on the back a few times; ‘’How are you Sammy?’’

He grinned wide and bright, ‘’I’m good, what about you?’’

‘’I’m great.’’

Sam had noticed that Dean’s mood had increased when the news broke that he was going to become an uncle; he’d cut down on his drinking and even started to eat a little healthier it came out of the blue but Sam never mentioned anything to his brother, not wanting to embarrass him. When you came out of the bathroom Deans attention moved automatically to you; ‘’Well look at you.’’

‘’Shut up, Dean.’’ He wrapped his arms around you being careful of your stomach, ‘’Nah sweetheart, you’re glowing.’’ When he pulled away his hands went straight for your stomach, ‘’How is my nephew treating you?’’

‘’Like a punching bag.’’

Dean let out a chuckle before he crouched down so his face was level with your stomach hands still tenderly placed here; ‘’Kicking your mama isn’t very nice.’’ As if on cue the baby kicked out his feet pressing against Deans hands.

‘’You’re going to be a bad influence Dean Winchester.’’

‘’I haven’t done anything!’’ He looked offended and got back up standing tall, ‘’Every time you’re in the room he gets excited and likes to kick my kidneys!’’  
Dean looked over at Sam with begging eyes but he was chuckling, ‘’Nope, can’t help it’s true.’’

‘’I’m gonna be the cool uncle.’’

You playfully smacked Dean on the shoulder, ‘’Don’t you be giving him any idea’s Winchester.’’ The older brother let out a laugh and took you by the hand leading you over to the chair were the cushions had been plumped; they looked brand new, ‘’You spoiling me here Dean?’’

‘’Hey, you’re carrying my nephew and I want you to be comfortable.’’ The cushions were very comfortable and molded to the shape of your back giving you the optimum comfort, you looked over at Sam and made grabby hands for the ice pops that he was holding onto. He handed them over with no protest and put the unopened boxes into Dean’s freezer.

Conversation was steady you chuckled at the banter that was being thrown between the brothers; absent mildly you rubbed at your belly; sat crossed legged on the car and swaying slightly from side to side, content with knowing that when the baby was born and he was growing up he had two strong role models. If you really sat and thought about it he would have more; he would be surrounded by a large and loving family.

Sam was watching you out of the corner of his eye a dimpled smile breaking out on his face; despite the ups and downs that you had with pregnancy, you were glowing and small moments like this is what made Sam fall in love with you even more. You had your fears that was a given but you were overcoming them as the days went on, you’d always been fiercely determined with anything that life threw at you. He had no concerns when it came to raising his son; especially with you as a mother there was no doubt in his mind that his son would grow up into a well-adjusted adult, with you as his mother, a woman who was strong.

The ice pops where slowly disappearing as the conversation flowed included the many trips to the bathroom. This was one of the many different things you weren’t going to miss about pregnancy in the slightest. That and the constant battle of fighting back against stretchmarks as well as the weird cravings and the forever boxing match going on inside you.

‘’We best get going, it’s getting late.’’ Sam smoothed his hands over his legs before he stood up to help you out of the chair. Dean gave you both a hug but once more his hands lingered on your stomach, ‘’You take care you hear?’’

‘’Don’t worry Uncle Dean, we’ll be fine.’’

Dean smiled, ‘’Uncle Dean, still sounds so surreal.’’

‘’One day you’re going to want him to stop saying it.’’ You smiled back your hands covering his, his smile became impossibly wider before he leaned in to kiss you on the cheek, ‘’Never.’’

~*~

Seven months.

Ah, the second trimester.

With this came another thing you didn’t like; swollen feet.

You groaned when Sam’s thumb pressed into the arch of your foot, ‘’God Sam.’’

‘’Good?’’

‘’Very.’’

His hands must have been blessed by the God’s or something; he was an expert when it came to a massage and even more so when it came to touching you intimately. Speaking of which there was something else to add to the list. An increased sex drive.

‘’Sam.’’

From the tone of your voice alone the pupils in his eyes widened, ‘’Yes?’’

‘’Please.’’

Sam is up on his feet and picking you up as the word leaves your lips; your too preoccupied mouthing at the side of his neck. You’d been warned that pregnancy could do this, but you weren’t expecting it to hit this hard.

Your placed down on the bed delicately; ‘’Come on Sam.’’

His eyes don’t leave yours as he kneels on the bed and pulls down your leggings and panties down swiftly. He doesn’t take your shirt off, but he does push it up to expose the swell of your belly. ‘’You look good like this.’’

Sam gives you a crooked smile as he leans down and presses his lips against yours for a slow kiss, you whisper his name again when he pulls away. He massages your legs open and pushes them up, so your knees are bent; feet pressing into the bed. His thumbs pressing swirls into your inner thigh, you whimper when you feel the air touch the wetness at the crux of your thighs. He slides a pillow under your lower back to help with the pressure; arching you and presenting you to him. Sam slides his body down, adjusting his grip on your thighs to spread them; his breath is soft and warm against you making your hands clench the sheets. You can feel his hair on the inside of your thighs.  
He places a kiss on the inside of one of your thighs and his long fingers parting your folds, ‘’So wet.’’

  
Sam buried himself between your thighs his tongue licked a broad stripes from the bottom to the top making sure to avoid your clit. Making you quiver, he gently weaved his tongue between your folds before he finally flicked his tongue over clit making you squeal. He picked up the pace making sure to keep constant pressure of your clit making your writhe beneath him and Sam wrapped his arms around your thighs to keep you in place and it seemed to increase the pleasure you were feeling.

‘’Sam, more.’’

He listened to your desperate plea and wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked, hard.

‘’God!’’ You cried out, reaching for Sam’s head, threading your fingers through his hair and tugged until he gave a low groan that vibrated through you. That was all you needed as you through your head back letting out a silent scream, back arching as your orgasm crashed into you, gasping for air as Sam helped you ride out the waves of pleasure. You don’t know how long you lay on the bed as you steadied your breathing. But when you opened your eyes you realized that Sam was laying next to you.

‘’Hey, you okay?’’

‘’Need to turn over,’’ Sam gently eased you onto your side and you can see that Sam is still hard his cock pressing hard again the fly of his jeans. Even with your increased sex drive with your belly it’s difficult to find a comfortable position. You smile at him and reach for the button of his jeans, you undo it and reach inside; Sam turns on his back and spreads his legs wider. His cock his hard and heavy in your hand, Sam shivers when the cool air hits it. Moving your hand in a fluid motion twisting your wrist when you reach the top; Sam groans hips thrusting to match your moments.

‘’God damn.’’

With one more twist Sam comes with a groan you work him through it until he relaxes into the pillow with a sigh. ‘’That was amazing.’’

You chuckle, ‘’Nap with me?’’

‘’Of course.’’

~*~

Eight months and three weeks.

Eight months and three freaking weeks.

You were so ready to give birth; baby was constantly restless keeping you awake at night; well that wasn’t a new thing but it had ended up getting a lot worst. Sam bless his heart was staying awake all night with you, spending most of his time rocking you gently when you were sat between his legs, your back to his chest. This wasn’t even labor and it sucked; you could imagine how bad actual birthing out a human being would be.

Sam had now taken every precaution when it came to you; when he went to work, he sent you to Dean’s garage so he could baby sit you. That’s where you were on your way to now and voicing your opinion to Sam about it wasn’t doing anything. Sam was turning into a typical helicopter parent, but Dean was even worse. He’d moved a reclining arm chair into his office for you, he’d brought the heavenly comfy pillows from his house and even had the fridge stocked with your favorite food and drink. He helped you out of the car wrapping an arm around your waist as you walked into the garage, greeting Garth and Benny as you walked.

‘’Hey there momma Winchester to be.’’

‘’Garth,’’ You hugged him as best as you could, ‘’How are you?’’

‘’Shouldn’t I be asking you that?’’

You smiled, ‘’I’m fine.’’

‘’You look ready to burst sugar,’’ Benny spoke wiping the oil from his hands with a rag, ‘’Any day now I’m bettin’.’’

‘’Counting down the days, talk to you later guys.’’

Dean’s mother hen senses were tingling as he came bursting out of his offices to usher you inside, ‘’Sit you look uncomfortable.’’

‘’I’m a week from my due date Dean, I’m in a constant state of uncomfortable.’’ Sam is chuckling at his brother’s antics before he kneels at the side of the chair, ‘’I have to go to work, I don’t wanna leave you.’’ You smile, ‘’I’ll be fine my mother is watching me.’’

Dean makes an offended sound, ‘’Hey!’’

Sam stands and presses a kiss to your forehead, ‘’Call me if anything happens,’’ He puts a hand on your belly, ‘’You be good for your mama, you hear?’’ You pull him down by his tie to kiss him, ‘’Get to work.’’

‘’Yes ma’am.’’

~*~

Your sat as comfortable as you can get with a cup of tea trying to relax and Dean, well he’s busy playing tag with mini moose. He drums his fingers against your belly with a large goofy smile on his face that gets unbelievably larger when the baby presses back against his touches.

‘’You having fun?’’

‘’He’s moving a lot today,’’ Dean mumbles as he watches your belly contort as the baby moves, ‘’Must be restless to join the world.’’

‘’It’s going to be any day now.’’

‘’Excited?’’

You nodded, ‘’That and terrified; I’m going to be pushing a tiny human out of me soon.’’

‘’You’ll do great, Sam is going to be with you every step of the way.’’

‘’No doubt I’m going to be throwing abuse at him.’’

Dean laughed, ‘’Well you are going to be giving birth to his child, he got the easy part of the process.’’

That part was true you remembered the night that you conceived, there had been plans for a child but not at that moment. Around that time, you and Sam had started experimenting in the bedroom; he tied your hands to the headboard and took you apart bit by bit; until you had overwhelmed tears rolling down your face from the pleasure. Due to being in the throes of passion Sam had forgotten the condom but you were on the pill, so there was nothing to worry about, right?

Well, it looked as if your mini moose wanted to be born.

‘’Shouldn’t you be out their fixing cars?’’

‘’Yeah but you are my number one priority right now.’’

Dean forever the sweetheart whoever it is that bags his heart is going to be one lucky person. ‘’You’re going to be a great uncle.’’

‘’I’m going to be an awesome uncle,’’ He smiled cheekily, ‘’Anything you need?’’

‘’Pickle chips.’’

‘’Comin’ right up.’’

When Dean leaves it wasn’t surprising that Garth and Benny came to join you in Dean’s office of course he wasn’t going to leave you by yourself. Benny went to make you another cup of tea whilst Garth brought out Mr Fizzles. He had you to the point of tears laughing. Garth had always been good with children and with Mr Fizzles he was efficient in making gloomy kids smile. You grunt when the baby kicks your ribs, ‘’You’ve had enough of my kidneys now huh? Gotta go for the ribs?’’ You rub at your belly hoping that the movement would soothe him.

‘’Isn’t that a good thing?’’ Garth speaks, ‘’Means he’s turned upside down into the birthing position?’’

‘’Oh, he’s moving alright.’’ If what Garth said was true, then it wouldn’t be long until it was time.

The smell of pickles was the first indication that Dean was back, and your stomach growled; Garth and Benny left to get back to work when Dean came through the door. ‘’I come baring gifts!’’

‘’Dean you are a wonderful human being.’’

‘’You’re making me blush here sweetheart.’’

The pickle chips didn’t last long when you got your hands on them and you probably looked like a starved animal the way you ate them but you didn’t care. When you were done you rub a hand over your stomach trying to elevate the pressure that was starting to build, no wonder with how fast you just ate. When an hour passes, and the pressure starts turning into pain you start to worry slightly but push it to the side, you still have a whole week until your due and with all the baby books you’ve read you put the pain down to Braxton hicks.

  
It’s only when you feel a gush of warm water it’s when shit really hits the fan.

Nope not Braxton hicks.

You were going into labour.

‘’Dean!’’

He comes rushing in like a bat out of hell with grease smeared on his cheek, ‘’You good?’’

‘’My water just broke.’’

It takes a moment before it finally clicks and honestly it would be funny if you weren’t ready to double over in pain. ‘’Oh fuck!’’

‘’I’d get the cursing out of your system before your nephew is born.’’

‘’Shit, this is really happening? Fuck, fuck, fuck.’’ Dean reaches behind his desk and pulls out a backpack and slings it over one shoulder, ‘’Alright sweetheart, let’s get this show on the road.’’

He helps you up off the chair and when you stand up the pain shoots across your stomach and you groan. ‘’You good to walk?’’  
‘’Yeah, let’s go.’’

When the two of you enter the main part of the building all eyes are on you, ‘’Benny you good to close the shop?’’

‘’Of course, brother.’’

‘’Great! Well guys the next time you see me I’m gonna be an uncle.’’

Simultaneous whoops and cheers fill the floor along with courses of good lucks and you smile, your son is going to have such an amazing family around him. By the time you get to the Impala a sheen of sweat has started to build on your forehead. As Dean slides into the car he chuckles to himself which causes you to raise an eyebrow, ‘’What?’’

‘’My baby’s gonna have a baby in her soon.’’

You roll your eyes but find yourself laughing – which is cut short when a contraction hit. You grip hold of Dean’s hand and squeeze, ‘’Sam. He needs to know.’’

‘’I’ll call him as soon as I get you to the hospital, I promise you,’’ Baby rumbles to life, ‘’Now let’s get going.’’

~*~

Sam is sat in a meeting none the wiser of what’s going on, he’s had an uneasy feeling since he left you with his brother. He just wants to get out of this meeting, so he can pick you up and go home. The meeting is dragging along slowly until Gabe burst through the door, scaring everyone half to death.

‘’Sorry everyone, I’m here for the moose daddy to be,’’ Gabe smiles, ‘’Just got a call from your brother, (First)’s water broke.’’

Now nothing scares Sam fucking Winchester he’s faced many different criminals in the courtroom and not an ounce of fear has ever got in the way, apart from right now. ''Fuck, fuck, fuck.'' In his haste to get out the room, he bangs his knee on the table followed by his toe on his chair; he somehow manages to put his jacket on inside out and then bolted from the room. He cursed blue streak at the elevator for being too slow, successfully scaring everyone around. When he finally got to his car he tumbled about with his pockets looking for his car keys his search left him empty handed.

''God fucking dammit!''

''You're going to have to watch that language of yours when the babies born.''

‘’Gabe?’’

The short man smirks, ‘’The one and only, you my friend are in no fit state to drive, come on I’ll give you a lift.’’

~*~  
It’s been almost two hours since your waters broke, and Sam hasn’t shown up yet, Dean bless his heart is doing the best he can to keep you calm. ‘’Where’s Sam?’’

‘’He’s on his way sweetheart, he’ll be here.’’

Nothing much has changed you’re still in the preliminary stages of labor, contractions are spaced far from one another but when one hits it makes you feel like tearing your own hair out. Your ready for everything to be over.  
When Sam finally does arrive, he rushes in looking worst for wear, his hair is disheveled and his shirt which was crisp and pressed only this morning is wrinkled and coming untucked.

‘’Hey, there was an accident and traffic came to a standstill,’’ You don’t care and reach out for him and he wastes no time crossing the room, ‘’How are you feeling?’’

‘’Better now you’re here.’’

You gasp when a contraction hits, hands scrambling to take a tight grip on your husband, when it subsides you relax back into the bed but don’t release the hold you have on Sam. Dean slips out of the room to meet Mary and John at the reception. Sam sweeps back the hair that had fallen in front of your eyes. He looks at you with admiration sparkling through his hazel eyes, ‘’You’re beautiful.’’

‘’Shut your mouth,’’ You chuckle, ‘’You’re only saying that, so I don’t shout at you later.’’

‘’Maybe.’’

You both burst into giggles and Sam leans down to place a kiss on your forehead, ‘’You’re gonna do just fine, you’ve got this (First).’’

The moment between you is broken when your midwife comes in to check on you, turns out nothing much has changed. Your still in the initial stages but she tells you not to worry, labor is different for every woman. You could go into full labor in the next hour or it could take another nine it’s just a waiting game, and you don’t like waiting.

~*~

Twelve hours in and only eight centimeters dilated your ready to commit murder, from Dean being in and out of the room – until Sam banned him – and the midwife prodding and poking at you it was enough to drive you crazy. You grit your teeth together and let out a long groan when a contraction hit. You’re restless and the midwife suggests getting up and walking around a bit, apparently it helps with the labor and at this moment you don’t care if it’s a load of shit, you’ll do anything. With the help of Sam, you get up on your feet and waddle out of the hospital room. As soon as Dean and his parents see you, they are all up on their feet. Sam is agitated just as much as you are and snaps at his older brother.

‘’Boys,’’ John speaks, ‘’The both of you get to the canteen and eat.’’

‘’Dad –‘’

‘’Son, you need a break you’re getting antsy and it’s not helpin’ go get something to eat and drink with your mother, I’ll stay with (First).’’

Sam looks down at you and you smile at him stroking his arm, ‘’Go, I’ll be fine.’’

With a nod he places a loving kiss on your forehead and gives your hand a squeeze before he lets go and leaves. John holds out his arm and you slip yours into his, hand resting on his forearm.

‘’Let’s try and get this show on the road, shall we?’’

As you start walking you can feel the pressure in your lower abdomen and take it as a good sign, it’s a slow pace the two of you walk in but John doesn’t mind.

‘’I remember when Mary went into labor with Dean,’’ He speaks, ‘’I almost crashed twice on the way to the hospital and when we finally did I just threw my keys at some random person,’’ He chuckled, ‘’Poor guy near shit his pants.’’

You laugh, ‘’I can imagine.’’

‘’Mary had a long labor with Dean, almost sixteen hours and she screamed like a banshee; at me mostly. No wonder either, the boy was almost nine pounds.’’

You suck in a breath and cringe, ‘’Poor Mary,’’ He smiles, ‘’She said she wouldn’t have another baby but four years later she had Sam.’’  
You hum, and John continues, ‘’I’ll be honest thought it was gonna be Dean gave us enough pregnancy scares when he was a teen to give me grey hairs.’’

You can’t help but laugh you’ve heard enough about Dean when he was younger, he was a wild child especially when he went to college. John takes a deep breath, ‘’Anyway, what I’m trying to say now is that it sucks now but in the end it’s gonna be all worth it, and you’re doing an amazing job. I don’t think Sam could have married a better woman.’’

You bump your hip into his, ‘’What happened to the ‘no chick flick moments’ rule?’’

John throw his head back and laughs before wrapping his arm around you to bring you close, ‘’Hey it’s the birth of my first grandchild, I think we can let this time slide.’’  
‘’I won’t tell if you won’t.’’

‘’Got yourself a deal, honey.’’

The moment between the two of you is broken when a contraction a lot stronger than the others hits, you grasp hold of John and hang on for dear life. ‘’Get Sam,’’ You pant, ‘’I think it’s time.’’

~*~

After just over thirteen hours of labor your baby boy lets out his first cry as he enters the world. Sam who hasn’t let go of your hand through it all cries along with his son, who is placed into your waiting arms. You look up at Sam who is looking down at you in awe, ‘’You did it, I love you so much.’’

‘’Love you too.’’

For a short while your baby boy is taken to be cleaned up and weighed, the same goes for you. Sam left the room to tell his family and you chuckle when you hear Dean whoop loudly. It’s not long when your cleaned up and dressed in fresh clothes, your little boy latched snugly on your breast. Sam can’t take his eyes away from his son stroking his finger lovingly across his face, ‘’I can’t believe it, we have a son.’’

‘’I know,’’ You coo when your son starts to get a little fussy, ‘’I think somebody is full.’’

‘’I think,’’ You look up at Sam, ‘’He wants his Daddy.’’

Sam cradles his son close to him when you carefully pass him to him, your little mini moose looks tiny in his father’s arms and it doesn’t take long before he finally settles. Out of the corner of your eyes you can see the very familiar blonde hair and green eyes of Dean hovering through the small glass panel of the door.

‘’Okay Dean you can come in.’’

The new uncle looks sheepish as he walks in, John and Mary followed closely behind him.

‘’Lookin’ good baby momma.’’

‘’Dean!’’

‘’What? It’s true,’’ He laughs, ‘’Now let me look at my nephew.’’

You watch as they all group together fawning over the precious bundle in your husband’s arms, Sam looks towards you unshed tears still in his eyes and breaks out into a beaming smile. You send one back in return. After a long nine months filled with ups and downs, you wouldn’t trade it for anything. Your son is going to grow up with a loving family, filled with strong positive role models. You relax and let the moment sweep over you.

You can’t wait to see what the future has in store.


End file.
